


Don't Worry Be Horny

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: The Dan Kurotos residing in Taiga's head materialize and duke it out to resolve Taiga's inner conflict over wanking it.Set after Episode 17 and with a scene inspired byThe Emperor's New Groove.





	

Being an unlicensed doctor operating in darkness, Taiga ought to be better at intimidating people. First he lost to Genm at a face-off, then he was forced to retreat from the teenage squatter living in his hospital. Thinking about it kept Taiga wide awake at night, lying on his bed and fuming his sleepiness away. 

He couldn't get over his failure to stop Nico from playing her stupid and noisy idol game. 

"Go away, stupid Taiga!" Nico had screamed. "Stupid geezer with your stupid geezer's bed time!" 

Within seconds, a zoo of stuffed animals were thrown in Taiga's face. The zebra hit him hard on the forehead, forcing him to retreat to his own room. 

Still, being chased away by Nico was nothing compared to his earlier defeat. 

He was holding his own in his usual fight to the death against Genm for Gashats, until Kuroto leaned in to ask a completely irrelevant question. 

"You're wearing my underwear, aren't you?" 

Taiga was. 

"How did you know?!" Taiga exclaimed. 

"Well, I do now."

And then Kuroto landed a Critical Finish on him. 

Dan Kuroto, that rat! Taiga realized he still had the damned underwear on, which must have kept him from falling asleep. He immediately reached down to pull off both his pajama pants and the offending underwear. To hell with the winter coldness; his fury was enough to keep him warm. 

Said underwear was black bikini briefs which Taiga had filched from Kuroto a long time ago. This skimpy piece of clothing was surprisingly comfortable to wear, and Taiga wore it from time to time when he had nothing else clean. It showed off way too much of one's butt, but that was a plus point when Taiga first laid eyes on it on Kuroto's butt. 

As Taiga recalled peeling off the skimpy underwear off Kuroto's butt, his cock hardened. He clenched his fist around the black briefs balled up in his hand. Nope, he wasn't about to wank to memories of him and Kuroto fucking, not after the revelation that Kuroto had been fucking him over all this time.

But it was too late for Taiga to nope out of his erection. He relived pulling the briefs down to Kuroto's mid-thigh and slipping his cock into Kuroto's thigh gap; sliding his cock over the smooth material of the underwear's crotch. Just like in the past, his mind fixated on his arousal, blocking out everything else. 

"Go on, wank on it," a tiny voice whispered in Taiga's ear. "There's no time to lose." 

A tiny Dan Kuroro wearing a white blazer had appeared on Taiga's right shoulder. Impossible--not Taiga imagining things in his sleep-deprived state, but Dan Kuroto taking on the form of his inner voice. 

More impossible still, another tiny Dan Kuroto materialized on Taiga's left shoulder. This one wore a black blazer instead. 

"Who the fuck are you two?" Taiga asked. 

"I'm your Impulse," White Dan Kuroto explained. He pointed to Black Dan Kuroto and continued, "And he's your Self-control." 

"You'll give in to me in the end," Black Dan said, sitting on Taiga's shoulder and crossing his legs.

It was inexplicable why both sides of Taiga's inner self were Dan Kuroto, yet it made sense for Taiga to have a conflict of Impulse versus Self-control. He was different from people in the movies who got their 'Angel' and 'Devil' sides to duke it out, for he had not a bit of angel in him. 

"Okay," Taiga said to White Dan and Black Dan. "Go decimate each other. I'll listen to whoever is the winner." 

White Dan was about to equip his Gamer Driver and transform when Black Dan shot him in the balls.

Raising his purple weapon up high, Black Dan turned to Taiga and said, "That's what you should be doing to Dan Kuroto! Not wanking to him!" 

"Agreed," Taiga said. 

"But wait," White Dan groaned as he clutched at his balls, "why not wank to shooting Dan Kuroto in the balls?" 

"Uh...no." 

Taiga expected his Self-control to be equally disapproving, but Black Dan was resting his chin on the back of his hand and nodding in all seriousness. 

"He's got a point," Black Dan said. 

"While your hand does the wanking, your mind chooses what you wank to," White Dan continued. "You don't have to use memories of past hook-ups to get off. So why not wank to fantasies of Dan Kuroto suffering? Isn't that what you want? A genius plan, is it not, Self-control?" 

"Genius indeed, Impulse," Black Dan replied. "We should have came up with it before you got shot in the balls." 

He strode over to help White Dan rise to his feet. 

"That's a foreplay level of pain for me," White Dan said. "Let's shake on it and leave Taiga alone to wank."

They disappeared right after shaking hands. 

Taiga should have been prepared for his inner selves to betray him when they appeared as Dan Kuroto. He raised his blanket to glare at his erection. Nothing else he could do except to wank it, he supposed.

Throwing aside the covers, Taiga wrapped Kuroto's underwear around his cock. He dripped pre-come into the scrap of cloth as he rubbed it up and down his length; the increasingly damp underwear stimulating his sensitive spots. 

He ought to return the underwear to Kuroto as it was, all saturated with Taiga's pre-come. No wait--better still, Taiga could jam it into Kuroto's mouth, shutting him up while Taiga did whatever he wanted to Kuroto's body. _Yeah_. Taiga's erection spurted more wetness into the briefs. 

Taiga decided to do as his Impulse and Self-control had agreed on, to fantasize how he'd go about fucking up Dan Kuroto. He imagined Kuroto naked and tied up in bed with his underwear gag. Kuroto wouldn't be able to do a thing but writhe and whine through the gag as Taiga masturbated his cock, bringing him to the edge over and over again. 

When would Taiga finally show mercy? Only when he saw tears in Kuroto's eyes. He'd remove the underwear gag to use it to catch Kuroto's load as he came. 

Then Taiga would stuff the newly wet underwear back into Kuroto's mouth, and begin the edging all over again. 

Fuck, they should have done this in real life when they could. As feelings of regret threatened to dilute his arousal, Taiga focused on intensifying his fantasy. He gripped the underwear even tighter around his cock. 

He'd make Kuroto come over and over again for hours. He bet that he could easily get Kuroto hard each time. When he decided that Kuroto had just about enough, he'd climb onto Kuroto's lap and ride Kuroto's last erection, using his ass to wring Kuroto dry of every last drop of semen. 

Taiga could practically hear Kuroto begging for water as Taiga ungagged him once more. Until Taiga was done with Kuroto's cock, Kuroto would have to settle for Taiga's kiss. Taiga would push his tongue between Kuroto's dry lips, licking up the residual taste of come from Kuroto's mouth. The bitter aftertaste would serve as proof of what Kuroto had let Taiga do to him for the past few hours. 

In real life, Taiga barely realized he was coming until he started spilling his come into Kuroto's underwear. He threw his free hand over his mouth as he came, stifling his moan as best as he could so Nico wouldn't overhear. As his orgasm subsided, Taiga relaxed to take a few deep breaths. He dropped Kuroto's ruined briefs in a clump on the floor, thinking to deal with them tomorrow. 

For now, Taiga had to deal with his loneliness. He missed having a warm body to be close with in the afterglow. Someone to be close with. Someone...anyone but Dan Kuroto. 

Wanking turned out to be Taiga's solution to getting a good night's sleep. His inner Dan Kurotos didn't disturb his dreams that night. 


End file.
